Chronicles of Burning River
by Axicia
Summary: The present Hoenn is peaceful after the hero foiled Team Magma and Team Aqua's plans of controlling the legendary Weather Titans, and everything is peaceful. Agatha decides to go on a vacation to Hoenn and visit her uncle. Little did she know that new evil teams are ready to strike Hoenn once more. Made as a tribute to the Hoenn remakes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Agatha

The seats for the people who wants to go to Hoenn were almost bare. There are almost no passengers waiting. Save for a group of six people chit-chatting and one particular trainer sitting with her Luxray positioned beside her.

Agatha was falling asleep, the cold from Snowpoint finally got on her. Heise, her Luxray slept beside her on the chair in a good heap. She snuggled on Heise's side, closing her eye, sleep almost overtook her.

Almost.

The intercom buzzed, announcing the arrival of the ship.

"The cruise heading to Petalburg City has arrived. Passengers please get on board."

Agatha jumped from her seat with excitement. She was eager to visit Hoenn - after all, the cold Snowpoint City weather did not appeal to her. Heise, her Luxray opened her eyes groggily at her trainer's excitement. "Did you hear that, Hei? We're finally able to go and see a new place!"

"Lux! Luxray!" Heise replied in an excited voice, she was finally fully awake now. "Quickly, Hei! Let's get on board!" Agatha and Hei quickly ran onto the boat.

"Your ticket, please." The attendant asked with a smile. Agatha handed the pass to the attendant. A few seconds later, the attendant returned her pass. "Thank you, your room is number 128. Please enjoy your ride."

Agatha walked inside. The ship's interior was adorned with gold and silver colors while the guest rooms has black doors with silver borders. On the north there are stairs leading up and down the ship.

Agatha looked around, muttering her room number as she walked along the corridors.

Finally she found it at the end of the right side corridor. Agatha opened the door and turned on the light. She was instanly greeted by the sight of her room. The mostly baby-blue room has a pair of beds and a table with baby-blue cushions in the middle of the room.

Agatha immediately climbed onto the bed to rest. "Hei, aren't you tired?"

She was answered by the low purring noise from the side of the bed. Hei was already sleeping peacefully. With Hei already asleep, Agatha quickly shut her eye and drifted to slumber.

When Agatha woke up, Hei has dissapeared from her side. Hei was pulling on Agatha's bag with her mouth, Agatha simply laughed. "Are you hungry?"

"Ray!" Hei answered eagerly while making an attempt of puppy face at her. Agatha laughed and took three Watmel berries from her bag "Here, Hei. Take your treat."

Hei happily nibbled one of the berries from Agatha's outstretched hand, then she showed off by catching the other two in midair, swallowing them whole. Agatha was eating her lunch from one of her lunchboxes. "Say, Hei. Would you like to battle with other trainers here? I think some of the trainers can be a good exercise." Hei nodded her head.

"Well, let's get started." Agatha smiled at her companion and left the room.

While walking at the corridors, Agatha can see some boat crews standing along the corridor and noises coming from some of the rooms. Agatha approached one of the doors, labeled 112, she knocked the door once, not sure what to expect.

A middle aged woman opened the door, upon seeing Agatha, she smiled. "Hi there. What's your name?"

"My name is Agatha. This is Hei, my Luxray."

"Lux!" Hei cried, greeting the woman before her.

"My name is Zarya. Come on in. My daughter really needs some company while I prepare my stuff." Zarya moved aside, letting Agatha and Hei inside the room.

"Thanks!" Agatha walked inside with Hei following behind her. Zarya's room is decorated in a luxurious manner. The walls are painted light brown and the luxurious table lamps illuminated the room in yellow.

A child by the age of around six immediately ran towards Agatha. "Hi, big sister! My name is Lia. What's yours?" Lia offered her hand.

"Hi there. My name is Agatha." Agatha smiled while taking Lia's hand. "My, my. You two got along well already. Agatha, can you take care of Lia while I prepare some things?"

"Alright, Mrs. Zarya. Leave it to me!" Mrs. Zarya smiled, and left.

Agatha turned towards Lia. "So, Lia. Do you want to play?"

"I want to play hide and seek!"

"But won't we disturb the other passengers?" Agatha said towards Lia while ruffling Lia's hair.

Lia pouted. "Aww, alright. Battle me?" Lia said in a cute, bubbly voice.

Agatha was about to refuse "But..."

"Come on, we will do it in a wide place where we won't disturb anyone. Please?" Lia looked at Agatha with pleading eyes rendering Agatha unable to refuse. "Alright, let's find a place wide enough to battle." Agatha turned towards Hei. "Hei, do you want to battle against Lia?" Hei seems to contemplate about something while giving Lia some strange looks but she nodded with approval anyway.

"Great! I know just the place!" Lia instantly walked out from her room and ran through the corridor. "Hey, wait up!" Agatha ran towards Lia while Hei followed behind. Both trainers ran through the corridor and down the stairs.

The pair finally stopped in a vast, metallic room downstairs. There was practically nothing in this room, save for one simple lamp on the celling and chairs on the sides of the room. Training rooms, perhaps? Agatha thought to herself. Hei to Agatha.

"You ready, big sis?" Lia took out a pokeball from her pocket. "Glaceon, I choose you!"

Light came out from the pokeball, with a Glaceon in a fighting stance.

"Let's go, Hei! Start with Leer and then use Crunch!" Hei's eyes glowed with intimidating glare, scaring the Glaceon. With her jaws open, Hei lunged at the Glaceon.

"Glaceon, dodge and use Ice Fang!" Lia commanded. But it was too late, Hei clamped her fangs onto the Glaceon's side, and it yelped in pain, but the Glaceon's mouth instantly glowed with white light, and it sunk its icy fangs into Hei's side. "Luxray!" Hei was startled from the cold and immediately retreated to Agatha's side.

"Hei, use Thunder Fang!" Hei's mouth sparkled with electricity and she ran towards the Glaceon. "Glaceon, dodge and use Headbutt!" Glaceon swiftly dodged the Thunder Fang attack and slammed it's head onto Hei's face, rendering her disoriented for a while. "Glaceon, now use Ice Beam!" Glaceon started gathering blue light in its mouth.

"Hei, dodge!" Hei barely dodged the attack and the Ice Beam grazed her side leaving a trail of blueish ice on Hei's fur. "Hei, use Charge and then Discharge!" Hei glowed in yellowish light as she built up electric energy.

"Glaceon, use Ice Beam!" Glaceon started collecting blue light in its mouth and fired it at Hei. Without time to dodge, it slammed right onto Hei, creating smoke all over the room.

Suddenly, a ball of electricity appeared from the smoke and it exploded, releasing electric beams all over the field. Hei walked slowly out from the smoke, some patches of her fur covered in ice. One of the beams hit the Glaceon, paralyzing it.

"Hei, finish it with Tackle!" Hei ran as fast as she could and slammed herself onto the Glaceon, knocking it out.

"Hei, do you want to rest in your pokeball for a while?" Agatha asked Hei while patting her and feeding her some Oran berries. "Ray..." Hei nodded weakly. Agatha took Hei's pokeball and recalled her.

"Aww, I lost." Lia said while recalling her Glaceon.

"Not really, I'll lost if Glaceon dodged that Discharge." Agatha smiled at Lia. "Hey, Lia. Shall we go back to your room?"

"Yup, I'm tired! I think mom has some cookies!" Lia walked alongside Agatha as they walked back to Lia's room.

"Do you have fun, Lia?" Mrs. Zarya asked while Lia munched on some cookies. "Yes, mom! But I almost won.." Lia's mom smiled at both Agatha and Lia. "Thanks for playing with Lia."

The intercom suddenly buzzed. "The ship has arrivied in Petalburg City. Thanks for using our service."

Agatha stood up, "Ah, that's my destination! Gotta pack quickly." Agatha walked towards the door, but suddenly Lia stopped her.

"Big sister, I want you to have this." Lia pulled out a silver string with some sort of broken sphere piece hung on it. The broken sphere was mostly pale blue in color, with sky blue and orange colors along the broken edges. "Please?"

"Lia likes your company, Agatha. Please take it, you'll make her happy. Don't feel bad about it" Mrs. Zarya said.

"Alright.." Not wanting to argue, Agatha took the beautiful necklace and slipped it in her neck. "Thanks, Lia." Agatha hugged Lia and her mother with affection. "Take care, sweetie. May we meet again." Mrs. Zarya said, waving her hand at Agatha.

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated, either via PM or review. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Corrupted Wish

_"No matter how I depict the me of tommorrow, I am drenched in wishes that won't disappear."_

Walking out from the docks, Agatha was greeted with the familiar, natural view of Petalburg City. On the road, many people with bicycles can be seen, even the tall buildings use solar panels to generate their own energy. Many trees and bushes littered with Beautiflies and Ledybas can also be seen in the modern, natural city.

Agatha began walking on the familiar path towards her uncle's house, passing cyclists, buildings, and occasional Pidgeys and bug-type pokemon. The afternoon sun shone amidst the small clumps of clouds on the sky, casting a sweat-drenching ray on the almost cloudless sky, as the trees can't provide too much protection.

Taking a big breath, Agatha began walking towards her uncle's house.

The simplistic house near the lake came to view as Agatha's legs began to ache. Her uncle's house was still as simple as she remembered. With the red tiles on the roofs, the natural-style stone walls, and the simple, wooden door. A strong turpentine odor invaded Agatha's nose as she walked closer.

Pulling the rope, Agatha rang the bell on the side of the door.

"Uncle Seth! Its Agatha!"

A loud man's voice came from the other side of the door. "Ah, Agatha! Welcome, can you wait for a sec?"

A few minutes later, Uncle Seth opened the door. "Hi there, Agatha! Come in." Uncle Seth moved aside, and Agatha walked in. "Hi, Uncle Seth." Agatha smiled at him. "Long time no see."

Both of them sat on the armchairs in the living room. "So, Agatha. What brings you here? It is rare to see you come here."

Agatha played with the armrest of her chair for a while before answering. "I wish to explore Hoenn, uncle."

A shocked expression appeared on uncle Seth's face, not expecting such a statement. A sudden, eerie silence hung in the air for a few agonizing seconds before dissipating. "Agatha, don't you think it is too early for you to do so? You stopped halfway in Sinnoh with two badges."

Agatha took her sole pokeball, and pressed the button. In a flash of light, Hei was released.

Agatha pointed at the heater near the corner of the room, immediately Hei took the hint and settled down while letting her frozen fur patches close to the heater.

"It will be fine, uncle. I simply want to explore. I do not aim for the championship."

Uncle Seth took a deep breath, before finally he agreed albeit reluctantly. "Alright, Agatha. Why don't you take a rest upstairs and buy your supplies later?"

Agatha nodded and walked upstairs with her bag in hand and Hei following her.

Upstairs, Agatha sat on the bed while Hei shook herself free from the last bits of ice, spraying water and small pieces of ice in the otherwise clean room. Agatha laughed, and pulled out a piece of sweet poffin from her bag.

Smelling sweet food, Hei immediately perked her head. "Come here, Hei!" Agatha waved her hand. Hei immediately came close and looked at the poffin in interest. Agatha tossed the poffin, and Hei immediately jumped and caught it in midair.

Agatha patted on Hei's head. "Hey, still remember the time we went around Sinnoh?"

Hei tilted her head to the side, while making a questioning face. Agatha can't help but smile at Hei's reaction. "Come on, I know we only got to Eterna City before but that doesn't mean I never explored before."

Agatha paused for a short while before continuing. "So, what do you think of exploring again?" Hei's face shows disapproval while twitching her tail in slight irritation. "Come on, you won't battle too much, I promise." Agatha continued

Hei's face lightened up a little and Agatha smiled at her. "Come on, let's do some shopping." Agatha took her bag and reached for her money. "You want to tag along, Hei?"

"Lux! Luxray!" Hei nodded happily and followed Agatha towards the door.

Agatha took in the fresh air of the city as she walked leisurely towards the market while Hei slowly trotted right behind Agatha with a happy expression. The sun was beginning to set, creating beautiful red and orange hues intertwining in the western horizon.

The road are starting to get more and more barren as the cyclists folded their bikes and walked into their houses. The small alleys looked more eerie in the dimming light. Deciding to increase her pace, Agatha and Hei ran together towards their destination.

Fortunately, the Pokemon market isn't too far from their place, and the blue-roofed building quickly came into Agatha's sight. Agatha and Hei stopped to catch their breathes,

"Come back, Hei." Agatha pressed the button of Hei's pokeball. Hei instantly turned into a flash of light and entered the ball.

Agatha pocketed the Pokeball and hurriedly entered the market.

The market was almost empty, save for the shop attendants and a few trainers sitting at the corner and laughing. Agatha walked past them, taking five Super Potions and three Great Balls with her.

"Oi, what are you doing here?"

One of the trainers on the corner now stood in front of Agatha with an intimidating look on his face. "Girls shouldn't be walking alone." He grinned in a disturbing way. "Why don't you come with us?"

Agatha ignored them and continued walking.

"Don't ignore me!" The agitated trainer swung his hand towards Agatha's face. Defensively, Agatha closed her eyes and blocked the strike with her hand.

The attacking trainer grunted in pain and stepped backward, clutching his hand. Now that she gained some distance, Agatha was able to notice his shirt was adorned with a huge "T" shape in shades of red and black with Unown runes scribbled on it, glowing in orange letters.

"Oh? Another one of the strange fellows? Boss surely will be pleased. Take her."

The other goons, which were previously busy with keeping the market attendant down suddenly cast their eyes on Agatha. Instinctively, Agatha reached for the pokeball inside her skirt pocket and pressed the button.

"Come out, Heise!"

Heise materialized in a flash of red light and glared at her opponents.

"Oh? I think we have a fighter here."

Agatha's opponents also released their Pokemon, revealing a Slugma and a Growlithe. Growlithe glared at Hei, forcing her to back off slightly.

Agatha's opponent immediately took the initiative. "Slugma, use Ember!"

Slugma released a small column of fire at Hei, which she dodged. However, Growlithe bit Hei's side, refusing to let go. "Slugma, use Flamethrower!" The trainer commanded, "Hei, use Spark!"

Hei's fur immediately stood up and radiated electricity, paralyzing the Growlithe. Hei dodged the huge column of fire from Slugma's mouth and tackled it, sending Slugma flying to the market wall, fainting it. Burn marks appeared on Hei's fur, and Hei cried in pain as the burn marks started to bleed.

"How... How did I lose to a kid?!" Agatha's opponent shouted angrily, and recalled his Slugma.

Infuriated, the other opponent commanded "Growlithe, use Fire Fang!" Flames began appearing in Growlithe's mouth as it lunged towards Hei. "Hei, counter with Thunder Fang!" Hei also lunged towards Growlithe.

Both Pokemon collided, and Hei managed to bite the Growlithe as it grunted in pain. However, some embers escaped from Growlithe's fangs, burning more of Hei's fur. "Hei, finish with Discharge!" With the last of her strength, Hei formed a ball of electricity, which exploded in a flash of white and yellow light.

Ignoring the ticklish static running through her body, Agatha recalled Hei and quickly ran out of the shop under the cover of the blinding light.

Panting and drenched in sweat, Agatha finally stopped near the lake to catch her breath. She sat on the corner of the lake and pulled out the crystal resting on her necklace. The perfect parts of the surface reflected light in rainbow colors while retaining the blue hues. In one of the broken edge, the orange part flickered occassionally. The broken crystal itself was glowing in pale green light.

Agatha contemplated on throwing the necklace, but finally decided against it. Sighing, she slid the crystal back into her shirt and walked towards her uncle's house.

The smell of delicious home cooking wafted in the air the instant Agatha opened the door. Her uncle and aunt was cooking in the kitchen. Occassional happy laughters can be heard from the direction of the kitchen.

Agatha peeked at the kitchen door, muttering a small "I'm home." She quickly walked upstairs to her room, taking a bottle of alcohol and some cotton before her uncle had a chance to reply.

In her room, Agatha took out Hei's pokeball and pressed the button. "Come out, Hei." In a flash of light, Hei stood before Agatha. Hei's right side is covered with dried blood, and some burns on her fur still appeared lethal and caused her some pain.

Agatha poured some alcohol and rubbed at Hei's bloody patches of fur. Hei twitched her body at the pain when the alcohol touched her wounds, but otherwise she was silent. Agatha was also silent, as the previous event still loomed in her mind, filling it with confusion and anger.

After cleaning Hei's wound, Agatha reached into her bag and pulled out two Sitrus Berries. She stroked Hei's head and offered the berries. "I'm sorry, Hei." Agatha spoke apologetically, breaking the silence. "I know you are not suited for battling, but I forced you to."

Hei took the berries and munched it inside her mouth, and her wounds started to heal. Hei rubbed her head on Agatha's hand and nuzzled Agatha's hand affectionately.

Agatha rubbed Hei's head with her hand. "Can I take that as a yes?"

"Lux!" Hei cried happily and jumped onto Agatha's bed.

Agatha hugged her companion, and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, He-"

Suddenly, the sound of crashing waves, and colliding attacks rang throughout the house.


End file.
